Dangerous Waters
by 00tiva0jisbon00
Summary: I chose to follow him, me, I did. And this was just a consequence, a gun pointed at my head. Deep breaths, in and out. It was only then that I realized what we had done. We had jumped into dangerous waters, and forgot to take deep breaths first.Andy/Sam
1. Sink or Swim

**A/N: Okay so 'Rookie Blue' is a new show, and I'm already hooked. It's a cop show about the rookies, or new cops. You guys should check it out! It's on ABC on Thursdays at nine. And it's only on its fourth episode ever! Love the show! Oh, and Sam/Andy, is that Sandy?  
**

**Dangerous Waters****Chapter 1: Sink or Swim**

**Andy McNally's POV  
**Two gun shots, two screams, one murderer and we were pulled back into a web of bad blood, lies and murder. So you're typical day at a police station, right? Wrong. You see, the people that were murdered, disappeared off the face of the Earth five years ago. Five years, and when our top priority case was still open, when it hadn't gone cold. And so now, now it was re-opened.

"McNally," my head snapped up at the mention of my name, "During this case you will be partnered with," _Not Sam Swarek, anyone but him, _I pleaded silently. "Swarek." He finished speaking and I felt my blood turn to ice. _Damn, this case was bad enough, and now I had to work with him._ One of us, I don't know who, but one of us wasn't going to make it out alive.

"Rookies, do what your partner tells you to do. And do not screw this up," someone's voice rang out above all the others. I didn't know who was speaking, and frankly, I didn't care. I just wanted this case to be over as soon as possible, so our partnership would be over.

"McNally," I heard Swarek's voice, _Let the games begin,_ I thought to myself, "Coffee run. Get yourself something, we'll be awake for a while." I rolled my eyes, if he wanted coffee why couldn't he get it his own damn self? I made my way towards the door, "McNally!" Swarek yelled. I looked around what had I done wrong this time? It had only been thirty seconds, I couldn't have done anything. Well, not anything wrong that is.

"Forget the coffee, I want to know everything about Anya Pery," Swarek commanded. I raised my eyesbrows, about to argue, but the sense of urgency his tone took on made me change my mind. I nodded, already walking away. I typed furiously on the key board, trying to quicken the search. It had been two hours, I had nothing. There was nothing on her, according to the system she didn't exist. It didn't make sense, how did Swarek know about her if she didn't exist. Then it hit me, we weren't searching for _her_, we were looking for relatives. Which, I found. Bane Pery.

"Update, McNally. Walk and talk," the command was quick, signaling that we didn't have much time.

"Nothing on Anya Pery. But I did find something on Bane Pery, he's the missing piece. When this case was open the first time, someone left a message saying 'The wolf's bane'. I believe that meant something, which would be yet another thing we don't know," I finished, looking at my partner, waiting to see his reaction. No reaction.

"Thanks, McNally. Go back to your desk and keep researching," he walked away, in the direction of the exit. He knew something, something key, something important.

"Wait," I called after him, while trying to catch up, "What the hell is going on? You know something," I said, my tone icy. These were experts that we were dealing with, and he was withholding information? He might be a good agent, but, he wasn't _that _good. He couldn't handle this on his own.

"No, I don't," his reply was terse, telling me that I should just drop it. But, I couldn't. I wasn't going to let him, or rather anyone, go on a lead alone. Not with this case. It would be a suicide mission. I looked at him not believing a word he said, "It wasn't a question." A small smile tugged at his lips, "Look, yes I know something. But, in order to follow the lead, I won't be going by the book. And I thought we agreed that, that isn't your cup of tea."

"Yeah," I agreed, "But, I might get used to it. If there was one thing I've learned over the past few weeks, it's never abandon your partner. Which, is you. So, I'm going with you." He raised his eyebrows, shocked by my response, yet, I could tell he was pleased. I followed him out the door and into his car. He handed me a folder containing multiple pieces of paper. All of it had information, information that plenty of people would kill for. I had the feeling I was wading into dangerous waters. And I needed to decide now, was I going to sink or swim?

* * *

**A/N: Hey, yeah, sorry ti was so short! Please review! **


	2. Stakeout

**A/N: For starters, I want to thank everyone who read the story, and double thank to those who reviewed! Yeah, JainaZekk621, talk2much13, Crimson-Kiss17, twilighter890, samcamstargate1, brittanydelko4ever, and breverson, you guys are awesome! Thanks!**

**Dangerous Waters**

**Chapter 2: Stakeout**

**Andy McNally's POV**

We had eight pages of information, information that people would kill over, and yet we had squat. Nothing. It was unbelievable, we were going into this blind, and it was impossible to see what was in front of us, what was coming. I rolled my eyes, it was doubtful either of us were going to come out alive. But, that slight chance that we had, that was what was driving us.

"What on earth are we doing?" I asked, not liking being out of the loop. I had come with him, on his suicide mission I think that made me worthy of a little information. I knew the situation was tense, that we had to be careful who we trusted, but he could trust me. I knew that, and I wanted him to.

"Stakeout. The man, Bane Pery, I knew his location, but not his name. And I like to know who I'm dealing with, if not what," he answered, giving me the most information he had in the past three hours. Three hours into the case and I was already beginning to get worried. We were going into this alone, with no one knowing where or what we knew, with no back up. There was no way in hell that could be a good idea. Not a chance in hell.

"McNally, I know what you're thinking. We can't have back up, the less people who know, the better. But, you were right, two is better than one." I looked slightly confused, how did he know I had been thinking that exactly? Weird, just plain creepy. But then again, so was the case and I was going into that blind. At least with Swarek, I knew what I was dealing with, to a certain extent.

He stopped the car, parking it along a side walk, "Okay, you see, there at that picnic table? That is our friend, Bane Pery. We are watching him. Do not let him know we are keeping tabs on him, we have to do anything in our power to make sure he doesn't suspect. Understood? Anything," he warned me, his face serious. I had never seen him that serious, he was always making some sort of remark or comment, this really had to be serious. I nodded in response, hoping I wouldn't jeopardize our position.

Two hours. Two hours of watching him talk to someone at a park bench. I looked away just as he looked up. Damn, he saw us.

"Swarek, he's seen us. He knows. What do we-"

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? Comments?**


End file.
